Farming
= Farming = With the Farming skill, you are able to grow all kinds of trees and herbs. Farming is also very rewarding for a number of skills such as: Woodcutting, Herblore, Fletching, and Firemaking. Farming patches Not every patch in Trinity is functional. There are 6 tree patches and 20 herb patches available. There is a tree patch in Falador park, north-east of the teleport spot in Al-Kharid (members only), in the garden of Varrock palace, near the Ice mountain in Catherby, west of Lumbridge castle and north-west of the teleport spot in Rimmington. You can find 12 herb patches north of Catherby, and 8 near the farm south-east of Falador. Farming tools To begin farming, you will need to buy the required farming tools from the Leprechaun who is located next to most farming patches. You will need a plant pot to put a tree seed in, a watering can to water your crops (you can refill it at the waterpump in Falador), a rake to rake your crops, a spade to dig up your fully grown trees, a seed dibber to plant herb seeds and a trowel to plant tree saplings. You can also buy the Farming skillcape and hood from the Leprechaun. There is also something called a Magic watering can, which holds an infinite amount of water for farming. Growing trees Get your tree seeds from almost any monster in Trinity. Use a tree seed on a plant pot and then use a filled watering can on the plant pot to get a sapling. Use the sapling with a trowel while standing near a tree patch to plant it. You can also use the sapling on the mud in the patch. This action does not grant you experience yet. Come back once in a while (a stage takes 4 min) to check on it to see if it needs raking (with a rake from the Leprechaun) or watering. Every time you rake, you will be given 520 Farming experience, and every time you water something, you will be given 525 Farming experience. Every tree has about 10 to 12 stages. During these stages, you will need to rake or water your tree. The last stage will automatically give you the last batch of Farming experience (harvest experience). Use a spade on the tree to remove it or dig close to the tree patch. You can also cut it for logs first if you want to, then remove the stump with a spade. After that you can plant a new tree again. *Note: you will not be able to cut down the spirit tree, it'll just stop displaying a message to rake or water it when it is finished. Growing herbs Get herb seeds from various monsters or by stealing from Farmers and Master farmers. You can use the mud patches north of Catherby and south-east of Falador to grow your herbs in. You will plant two herbs for each patch if you have 2 seeds. Use a seed with a seed dibber while standing near a patch to plant it or use the seed on the mud patch. After 4 minutes your herbs will grow into a new stage, and you have to rake or water it to start the next stage. Every time you rake you will be given 520 Farming experience, and every time you water it you will be given 525 Farming experience. You will receive farming experience for completing each stage and receive extra experience when your herb is fully grown. A herb takes 5 stages of about 4 minutes to grow. Every stage will award you with 520 or 525 XP, depending on if you watered it or raked it. That means you get about 2600 xp for each herb plant extra. When your herbs are fully grown you will automatically gain some xp for growing them, and you can pick them to get up to 16 grimy herbs (if your farming level is up to 10 levels higher than the required level). Picking herbs grants you XP for each picked herb, so it might be worthwhile to farm a little lower leveled herbs instead! Be careful as herbs can get deceased and die if you leave them unattended for too long (over 64 minutes)! If the herbs die, you will need to clear them with a spade and plant new ones. You will not receive any experience for this. Herbs that are already fully grown will not die if you leave them unattended. Growing plants Plants can be grown on the same patches as herbs. The process of planting them and growing them is identical to herbs as well. The plants themselves do not yet have a function. You can get the seeds from Farmers and Master farmers.